dancing_within_the_barriers_of_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhiannon Dracul
“A person's a person, no matter how small.” - Rhiannon quoting Dr. Seuss Horton Hears a Who! Rhiannon Georgia-Rogue Wilhelmina Tepes-Dracul is the biological oldest daughter between Vampire Julian Dracul and Castor/Faerie Sarai Scheinberg, and the older sister to Layla, Cordelia, and Neviah and the younger sister to triplets Edward, Ozymandias, and Matéo, and the younger half-sister to Arabella. Backstory Early Life Appearance Personality Powers * Inhuman Beauty: The user is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. * Supernatural Blood: Like all Faeries, Arabella emits a delicious aroma that only vampires can smell, making her very attractive to them. Her blood has no identifiable blood type, and also gives vampires the temporary ability to daywalk and to cross into Fae dimensions. However, because her Fae heritage is so diluted, her scent is nowhere near as strong as full Faeries or purer Halflings, like the Bellefleur sisters and the ability to daywalk wears off within mere minutes. * Magic: Due to her Faerie/Demon/Castor heritage she has a very strong connection to nature and like other members of her Fae family, she can use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. ** Light Magic: The user is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through light. * Telepathy: User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. ** Mind Reading: The user can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, they sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but they can also learn to push farther into subconscious and memories. * Serpenttougne: is the language of serpents (as well as other magical serpent-based creatures, like the Runespoor and Basilisk) and those who can converse with them. Etymology * Rhiannon * Georgia * Rogue * Wilhelmina * He has a compound surname from his grandmother and from his grandfather Tepes-Dracul ** In the word "tepes" in Romanian means "impaler". ** Dracul is the Wallachian name for dragon was "Drac" or "Dracul". Vlad II of Wallachia joined a semi-secret order known as The Order of the Dragon and took the name Vlad Dracul. The word "Drac" can also mean "devil" or "evil spirit". His son Vlad III took this name and added the letter "a" at the end of Dracul and became Dracula, which means "son of the dragon". This is the famous Vlad Dracula or "Vlad Tepes", pernounced (tep-esh) or "Vlad the Impaler." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Faeries Category:Halflings Category:Demons Category:Castors Category:Light Castors Category:Crossbreeds Category:Scheinberg Family Category:Sauvage Family Category:House of Dracul Category:House of Tepes Category:Manon Academy Category:Nobility Category:Noblewomen Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Anemoi Dormitory Category:Notus House Category:House of Emain Ablach Category:Emain Ablach Court Category:Serpenttougnes Category:Children Category:London Institute